Zero to Assassin
by BlankSoraShiro
Summary: Instead of killing the Monstrous Nightmare Hiccup left and went exploring for a bit before he decided to go to Rome. When he is in Rome he runs into a Brotherhood of Assassins. HiccupxOC since there are enough HiccupxAstrid stories out there and at least check it out before you decided not to read it please. rated M for language, blood, and maybe just maybe sexual content later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The assassin in question are the assassins from Assassin's Creed, so you can just imagine the assassin in those types of robes. Anyways enjoy. **

Chapter 1

Hiccup walked into the cove where he kept Toothless and said "We're leaving buddy, come on. We're going on a vacation forever."

Toothless bounced over and tackled Hiccup before licking him repeatedly. "Stop, stop" Hiccup said pushing Toothless away from him. "You know that doesn't come out" Hiccup said after stopping Toothless.

Hiccup packed his things on Toothless then took off into the sky. However they were unaware that a certain blond had seen them take off and was certainly on her way back to the village.

When Astrid got to Stoick's house she pounded on the door a few times.

"I'm coming" She heard someone say from behind the door.

A few seconds later Stoick opened the door and said "Oh, Astrid what can I do for you?"

"Hiccup flew off on a dragon" Astrid said quickly, but still slow enough to be understood.

Stoick stood there for a few seconds making sure he heard what Astrid said and replied with "Hiccup flew off on a dragon?"

"Yes he flew off on the back of a black dragon and I can show you where" Astrid said adding in more detail.

Stoick placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder and asked "Are you sure your jealously isn't getting the better of you?"

That made Astrid furious and she smacked Stoick's hand away and said "My jealously is not getting the better of me and when Hiccup doesn't show up tomorrow you'll see I'm right." Astrid then turned around and stormed off.

Hiccup and Toothless were a good distance away by this time. "So, bud what you want to do now" Hiccup asked and got a coo in response.

"Go exploring it is than" Hiccup said.

The next day at the dragon killing arena everyone was waiting for Hiccup to show up, but he never did show up. "Do you believe me now" Astrid asked Stoick.

"Maybe he just lost track of time" Stoick said not wanting to believe what Astrid said.

"He's two hours late Stoick, that isn't a 'sorry I lost track of time' lateness" Astrid said.

Stoick sighed and said "Fine, show the place Hiccup supposedly flew off on the back of the dragon."

After a short walk to the cove were Hiccup and Toothless left from. When they got there Astrid showed Stoick the burned spot where Toothless slept and multiple black scales throughout the cove. Stoick studied the area for a will then asked "Are you sure that you saw them?"

"Positive" Astrid replied simply.

Stoick then clenched his fist in rage as knowing that is son had betrayed him, the village, and the whole Viking way. "Looks like I have an announcement to make" Stoick said before walking back to the village.

When Stoick arrived at the killing ring, with Astrid close behind, someone asked where Hiccup was. Stoick scowled and said "Hiccup left Berk after committing a treasonous act and is henceforth considered a traitor and an outcast, also he is no longer my son."

Everyone gasped at the news that Hiccup would commit treason. "What did he do" Someone asked.

"He sided with the dragons" Stoick said, then continued with "Now I believe we have a Monstrous Nightmare to kill, and since Hiccup is now banished and a traitor the honor of killing it will got to Astrid Hofferson."

Astrid's eyes light up with joy at the news, no one else dared speak figuring that Stoick just wanted to move on from his disappointment of a son. Astrid walked over and grabbed her axe then entered the killing ring.

The Monstrous Nightmare was released from his cage, well more like burst out of his cage, and ran around for a few seconds before its eyes fell on Astrid. The Monstrous Nightmare fired some of its lava like breathe at Astrid, who quickly dodged it. She then charged the Monstrous Nightmare and tried to bring her axe down on its head, but the Monstrous Nightmare quickly got out of the way. The Monstrous Nightmare capitalized on its action with a swipe of its tail. Astrid jumped over the tail and charged the Monstrous Nightmare. The Monstrous Nightmare moved, but Astrid managed to cut its side a bit. The Monstrous Nightmare screeched and pain and fire some more of its lava like breathe at Astrid. Astrid barely managed to escape the fire breathe. She then charged the Monstrous Nightmare again and managed to strike it in the head, but it was only a glancing blow, leaving a cut on the Monstrous Nightmare's head. The Monstrous Nightmare roar in pain and rage again and charged Astrid. Astrid rolled out of the way of the Monstrous Nightmare. In its rage the Monstrous Nightmare slammed into the wall of the killing ring and stunned itself. Astrid took the opportunity to charge the Monstrous Nightmare. Astrid then swung her axe down on the Monstrous Nightmare's neck effectively decapitating it.

The crowd erupted in a cheer and was chanting Astrid's name. Astrid was smiling brightly over the fact that she killed her first dragon and had become a true Viking.

At this time Hiccup and Toothless were a good distance away from Berk heading east to explore the archipelago.

Six months passed since Hiccup left Berk and they celebrated Hiccup leaving since they considered Hiccup was a curse. However Stoick stayed in his house, barely leaving, for the first month, then throw himself into his work. Gobber was depressed that Hiccup left, he loved like the son he never had and gave him all the love he could, which apparently wasn't enough. Astrid was happy with the praise she got since she killed a few more dragons during the raids. Snotlout got even more arrogant, if that was possible, over the fact that he was next in line to be chief and asked Astrid out even more. Fishlegs was sad, but not depressed like Gobber, he like Hiccup and wished that he actual stuck up for him instead of shunning him out of fear of getting beat up. The twins were the exact same, but did miss Hiccup a little bit, since he was always destroying things.

Hiccup had spent the six month exploring the archipelago and decided to head to Rome.

Hiccup and Toothless landed in the woods outside of a town along the coastline. "Stay here bud I'm going to go get some supplies" Hiccup said dismounting Toothless, who wobbled in worry. "Don't worry bud I'll be fine" Hiccup said patting Toothless on the head then walked off to the town.

After a 15 minute of walking Hiccup arrived at the town and started to walk around to find the market place. While he was walking around he saw a group of Roman soldiers engaged in a fight with two hooded figures. During part of the fight the hood of one of the figures came down showing a girl with long crimson red hair and emerald green eyes. The red haired girl didn't notice a Roman soldier was coming up behind her. Hiccup rushed to get to the girl. The girl noticed the Roman soldier when he was right behind her, but she was too late to react as the soldier's axe was already coming down. The girl was suddenly shoved to the side and out of the way of the axe by Hiccup.

Then it all went black.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter please Favorite, Follow, and Review. Also I should be updating this every Tuesday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Merry Christmas. Well that's all I have to say at this point so enjoy the story.**

Chapter 2

Hiccup was lying in a small bed with Toothless at the foot and two hooded figures on the sides. He groaned and moved his hands to his head, which felt like a Thunderdrum was roaring inside, where he felt gauze and a bandage. He slowly opened his eyes and took a look around. "Where am I" Hiccup groaned.

"You're in the infirmary at our hideout" One of the hooded figures said removing their hood revealing a man in his mid-50's with short dark brown hair and some gray mixed in, blue eyes, and small beard around the mouth also with some gray hairs.

Just Toothless jumped on the bed and started to lick Hiccup. "Uh, stop it Toothless" Hiccup said trying to push Toothless off of himself.

Toothless eventually got off of Hiccup and the other hooded removed their hood showing the same red headed girl from before and now that Hiccup got a better look at her she looked only a year or two older than himself. "How do you feel" the girl asked.

"Fine other than the mother of all headaches" Hiccup replied which caused the girl and man to chuckle.

"What's your name kid" the man asked.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say speak, but he couldn't remember his own name. He thought for a minute trying to remember it, but couldn't and said "I'm sorry I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember" the girl asked.

"I can't remember my name for some reason" Hiccup replied.

"Maybe that blow to the head gave him amnesia" the man said to the girl.

"Ok what do you remember" the girl asked.

"Flying on Toothless to a city. Landing in the woods near the city. Went to get supplies in the city. Where I saw two hooded figures, much like yourselves, fighting some Roman soldiers. Then push a pretty red headed girl out of the way of a Roman soldier with an axe. Then nothing" Hiccup replied. The girl had blushed when Hiccup unknowingly called her pretty.

"What about before that" the man asked.

"Nothing other than the fact that Toothless is my best bud. I'm sorry, but that is all I can remember about my life" Hiccup replied.

"That's ok kid, must people don't survive an axe to the head" the man said putting a comforting hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Mind telling me what happened after I blacked out" Hiccup said.

"Sure" The girl said and started to explain what happened next.

FLASHBACK

The girl and the other hooded figure hand finished getting rid of the Roman soldiers and the girl ran over to Hiccup to check if he was still alive. Much to the girl's relief he still was, but was bleeding badly from his head wound. The girl quickly took out some gauze and bandages and started to put them on Hiccup's wound to try and stop the bleeding, or at least slow it down.

"Linda what are you doing we need to go" the hooded figure asked in Latin (**A/N: Latin was the spoken language in the Western Roman Empire while Greek was spoken in the East**).

"I'm not leaving him here" Linda replied back and picked Hiccup up.

The hooded figure removed his hood in frustration reviling a man in the mid-20's, with short light brown hair, and hazel eyes. "Fine give him here it'll be easier if I carry him" the man said holding out his arms knowing it's pointless argue with Linda in this type of situation.

"Thank you Alex" Linda said putting Hiccup in the man's arms.

"Whatever let's just get out here before more show up" Alex replied and ran off towards the woods with Linda on his heels.

They were running through the woods when all of sudden Toothless jump out in front of them and snarled. That cause Alex and Linda to stop dead in their tracks. They stayed frozen as Toothless gave them the death glare. Alex and Linda has had zero experience with dragons since there were basically none in Rome. Toothless approached Alex and Linda slowly.

"I'm going to give the kid to you and run for the hideout while I keep him distracted" Alex whispered to Linda.

"No I'm not going to leave you here alone" Linda replied.

"I'll be fine I can hold my own" Alex replied and slowly gave the unconscious Hiccup to Linda.

When Alex made the transfer Toothless eyes quickly locked onto Linda and snarled even louder. Linda froze for a second before she noticed that Toothless had a saddle on him.

"Hey Alex I think this kid is that dragon's rider" Linda whispered.

"What that crazy there's never been a tale of anyone riding a dragon" Alex replied back.

"Then how do you explain the saddle" Linda shot back.

Alex looked at Toothless and did in deed see a saddle. "Ok so maybe he his, but that doesn't help out since he his unconscious" Alex said.

"Took him back I have an idea" Linda said and handed Hiccup back to Alex.

Toothless got closer and snarled at Alex. Linda got between them, but was off to the side a little so Toothless could see Hiccup. Linda drew her sword and Toothless got into a defensive position and snarled some more. Linda tossed the sword away and held up both her hands and removed the hidden blades and tossed them away as well. Linda then put her hands out in front of her in a calming gesture and said "Hey there big guy. I'm guessing the person my friend is holding is your rider."

She saw Toothless relax a bit and continued "Look we didn't hurt him some Roman soldiers did that part. In fact your rider saved my life, but got injured and will most likely die if we don't help him."

Toothless relaxed almost completely and got a concern look and cooed in concern as well. "Yeah so we need to get back to our hideout so we can treat him way don't you come with us" Linda said and reach a hand out in a friendly manner. Toothless leaned in and rested his snout in the palm of Linda's hand. That caused Linda to smile and she scratched Toothless a bit before picking up her swords and hidden blades.

"Let's go" Linda said and started to run off towards their hideout followed by Toothless then Alex.

END OF FALSHBACK

"That's what happened" Linda said "and you should have seen the look on everyone face when we brought your dragon with us it was hilarious."

Everyone then heard a knocking sound and looked to see Alex leaning on the door frame. "So how is our dragon rider doing" Alex asked in Latin since he didn't speak Norse like Linda or the older man.

"Other than a killer headache and some amnesia he seems fine" Linda replied back in Latin.

"Ok just thought I would drop by" Alex said before leaving.

"Ok bye" Linda said then turned back to Hiccup.

"Don't worry about him he's all ways in a grumpy mood" Linda said Norse.

"Ok, by the way what's you name" Hiccup asked.

"Linda and that is the Grand Master the head of our organization" Linda said while pointing her thumb at the older man.

"Thanks for helping" Hiccup said.

"Not problem at all and thank you for saving Linda" the Grand Master replied.

"Now since you can't remember your name we'll have to give you one, how about Ryder" Linda said.

Hiccup thought about it and said "What do you think bud" looking at Toothless. Toothless nodded his head in approval and Hiccup said "Ryder it is than" with a smile.

**A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed the chapter and next one should be posted next Tuesday. I hope you have a Merry Christmas and as always Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey sorry for the late update. Thanks for the Favorites, Follow, and Reviews. Anyways I started calling Hiccup by Ryder since that is the name they knew him by, but it that is to confusing then I can change it. Also if you see so text in a foreign language and then () next to it. Whatever is inside the() is what language it is and just use google translate for the translation, but I usually make it pretty easy to tell what it is. Anyways enjoy the chapter and Hiccup = Ryder**

Chapter 3

The next couple of days Ryder spent in bed with different people visiting him and wanting to see Toothless. Several of them brought fish for Toothless and they found out that Toothless like mackerel the most and hated eels. Linda basically stayed with Ryder the entire time only leaving to sleep, shower, or use the bathroom. Linda told Ryder about Rome and its culture along with teaching him Latin and Greek; she also taught him what little she knew about Viking culture she knew. They quickly determined that Ryder befriending Toothless was the reason he left.

During those days Ryder and Toothless had two more frequent guest. One was named Mark and the other was named John. Mark was around 6 feet tall, 17 years old, same age as Linda. He had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and wear blue robes. John was around 6' 3", also 17 years old. He had dirty blonde hair that went to his collar, blue eyes, and wear white robes.

Ryder was lying in his bed in the infirmary, with gauze and a bandage still on his head, and Toothless was at the foot, when there was a knock on his door. "Who is it" Ryder asked.

"Linda" was the reply.

Ryder got up and walked over to the door, stepping over Toothless's tail that was on the floor, and opened it. There Linda was in maroon colored robes and said "Hey Ryder how are you feeling? Any memories come back?"

"Fine thank you and no none of my memories have come back" Ryder said.

"Well I'm glad you are feeling better, and as for the memory thing. Don't worry about it ok? It'll come back when it comes back" Linda said putting a hand on his shoulder at the end. "Now, if you're feeling up to it would you like to grab some lunch with me?"

"Sure sound nice. It'll be good to get out of this room" Ryder replied.

"After that maybe I could show you around the compound" Linda asked.

"Sounds like a good use of the afternoon" Ryder said.

"Ok let's go" Linda said extending her hand for him to take. Ryder hesitantly takes Linda's hand. Linda noticed this hesitation and asked "Are you ok Ryder you seem a little nervous?"

"I-I'm…f-fine" Ryder stuttered a looked away trying to hind.

Linda looked at Ryder for a second trying to figure out what was making Ryder so nervous. _"Why is he so nervous he's meet just about everyone on the compound over the last few days and seemed to like everyone and be liked by everyone"_ Linda thought to herself. Then she looked down at he's hand that was in hers and then it clicked. _"Looks like someone isn't use to being around girls or women that much."_ Linda thought to herself and cracked a smile. _"But I must admit he is kind of cute when he's nervous."_

"Come Ryder I won't bite I promise" Linda said, but she couldn't resist leaning in and saying "unless you're into that sort of thing."

Ryder went redder than Linda's robes and Linda that he was about to overheat. Ryder immediately back away from Linda and said "No…no…no…I'm…n-not" but never finished before tripping on Toothless's tail and landing flat on his back. That caused Linda to burst out laughing along with Toothless.

"It's not funny" Ryder protested pitifully.

"You're right Ryder it wasn't funny. It was hilarious" Linda said before going into another fit of laughter. "Come on let's get you to the mess hall for some food" Linda said after her laughing fit and stuck her hand out for Ryder to grab.

Ryder grabbed Linda's hand and she pulled him up off the floor. Ryder muttered a quick thank you and they head off to the mess hall with Toothless following close behind.

MESS HALL

Linda, Ryder, and Toothless arrived at the mess hall got there food which consist of some chicken, a small salad, a fruit, bread, and water; while Toothless got a bucket of fish. They were looking for a place to sit when they heard someone call their names. They looked in the direction of the noise and saw that it was Mark, who was sitting next to John, and he was waving them over. Linda and Ryder looked at each other before making their way over the Mark and John.

"Quomodo futurum sit" (Latin) Mark asked.

Ryder looked up and put a hand on his chin trying to remember what that meant. "Ah, fine thank you. How is it going with you" Ryder answered in Norse.

"Fine thanks and it seems like you're learning Latin pretty well" Mark said also in Norse.

"Thanks, but the credit goes to Linda for being such a good teacher" Ryder replied.

"Hey you're a good student" Linda said.

"Anyways got any memory back yet" John asked.

"No not yet" Ryder replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Give it time. Good things come to those who wait" John said.

"Thanks" Ryder replied with a small smile.

"So what do you two have planned for the rest of the day? Another language learning lesson back in the infirmary?" Mark asked.

"No, I was going to show Ryder around the compound" Linda replied.

"Sounds fun mind if we join you" Mark asked.

"Yeah that sounds fine by me. What about you Ryder" Linda replied.

"Yeah that's fine" Ryder said before taking a bite out of his bread.

The rest of the lunch was spent with some small talk, jokes and funny stories, and some useful information about the nearby towns. They got up and hand their dishes to the kitchen staff and walked out of the mess hall

In a hallway just outside side of the mess hall they were deciding where to go first. They just decided to follow the hallway they were in and go from there. While walking through the hallway they came across the Grand Master. "Hello children" the Grand Master said.

"Hello Grand Master" they all replied in sync.

"How are you feeling today Ryder" the Grand Master asked.

"Fine thank you" Ryder replied.

"That's good to hear, and I do hope your memory returns it, must be difficult not knowing about your past" the Grand Master said.

"It's a little annoying not remembering anything about my past, but I'm doing fine regardless" Ryder replied.

"Well it's good to see you in such high spirits" the Grand Master said.

"I've been meaning to ask what exactly your organization is" Ryder said.

"It can be a bit difficult to explain without coming off as bad, so why don't you come by my room after your tour of the compound and I'll tell you about it" the Grand Master said.

"That's ok I'm sure Linda, Mark, or John could explain it to me to just fine. I wouldn't want to take up any of your time" Ryder replied.

"It won't be a problem at all, in fact one of my duties as Grand Master is to inspect new recruits" the Grand Master said.

"Ok then I'll stop by your room later today" Ryder said.

"I'll see you all later" the Grand Master said and started to walk off.

"Wait, how did you know about our tour with Ryder" Mark asked.

"I have my resources" the Grand Master said looking back with a small smile.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey sorry for the late update my sleep schedule was messed up so right after I got home from school I went to bed and didn't get started on this chapter till 10:47 p.m. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh and remember Ryder = Hiccup.**

Chapter 4

Ryder, Linda, Mark, and John were currently following the hallway, were they had a chat with the Grand Master, continuing the tour of the compound. When they reach the end of the hallway they came into a room with people sparing with each other and a few people climbing makeshift building walls.

"This is the training room" Linda said, "Here you can practice your combat skills along with your climbing."

"Yeah and I'm the best there is" Mark said playfully with his nose held high.

"By best there is you mean best at getting his ass kicked by me" Linda said.

John leaned to a confused Ryder and whispered "Linda is the best in our age group."

"John we are the people within 3 years of each other" Mark pointed out.

"True most people don't really join till they are about 23 years old anyways" Linda said after thinking if she knew anyone in the area around their age.

"Anyways ready to move onto the next spot on our tour" Mark said.

"Yeah" Ryder simply said.

They exited the training room and went to the barracks. The barracks were a set of two story buildings each with 10 rooms in each one with two bathrooms on the bottom floor.

"These are the barracks" Mark said, "This is where we live and where you will be staying if you decide to stay here with us."

"Does everyone on in your organization live here" Ryder asked.

"No some people live in cities and have places there along with family" Linda said. "Also our organization is massive. It spans the entire Roman Empire and keeps going into Asia and Africa."

"Asia and Africa?" Ryder asked confused.

"I'll show you a map later" Linda said putting a hand on Ryder shoulder.

"So the Grand Master is in control of the entire thing" Ryder said shocked.

They looked at Ryder confused at why he would think that, then Linda remembered that she told Ryder that the Grand Master was the head of the organization. "Ryder when I said the Grand Master was the head of the organization, I meant this branch of the organization. There are multiple branches to cover everything" Linda said.

"Yeah there is another branch and Grand Master for the East of side of the Roman empire and one across the Mediterranean Sea there is one as well" Mark said.

"We don't really know where any of the others are" Linda added in.

"Anyways enough of this boring educational stuff, let's hit the next spot on the tour" Mark said grabbing Ryder and Linda by the arm and dragging them off with John close behind.

Mark dragged them to the armory and forge. When they arrived at the forge Ryder had a sudden wave of memories working in the forge with Gobber, but was unable to give Gobber a face or body much less a name. Ryder staggered a bit from the rush of memories, but Linda caught him. "You ok Ryder" Linda said voice full of concern.

"Yeah just remembered some things about my past" Ryder said.

"Really what" Linda asked.

"I was in a forge working most likely I was an apprentice" Ryder said.

"Do you know who you were an apprentice to" Mark asked.

"Sorry, I can really just remember the stuff I learned, but nothing else" Ryder said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No need to be sorry. Most people wouldn't have leaved from an axe to the head" John said.

"True you must be one lucky SOB" Mark said putting a hand on Ryder's shoulder comfortingly.

"Maybe visiting the forge might help you get some more of your memory back" Linda said and walked into the forge. Ryder, Mark, and John followed.

When they entered the forge they saw several people working on weapons. One man looked at them and waved the over. He had short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a thick brown bread the covered his mouth and cheeks. He looked to be in his mid-30's and was wearing a tattered green short sleeve shirt with brown pants and an apron.

"Well if it isn't Linda, Mark, John, and Dragon boy" the man said in Norse.

"Hey Albus how's it going" Linda said.

"Fine, what brings you four down to the forge" Albus asked.

"Just showing Ryder around the compound" Linda said.

"Oh, so you've decided to join our little Brotherhood after all" Albus said.

"No not yet the Grand Master is going to talk to me be about it later" Ryder said.

Albus nodded in confirmation. "Anyways is it ok Ryder helps around the forge for a bit" Linda asked.

"Why" Albus asked confused.

"When we entered the forge Ryder gained some of his memory back. The memory he got back was him working in the forge, so I was wondering if it was ok for him to help out and see if we can get more of his memory back" Linda said.

Albus thought about for a minute trying to figure out if there was anything that he could do without having to worry for Ryder's safety. "I got a few swords that need to be sharpened think you could do that" Albus said.

"Yeah that should be easy enough" Ryder said.

"Then get to it" Albus said handing him some the swords which where lighter than the Viking weapons.

The next hour was spent with Ryder sharpening swords and chatting with Linda, Mark, John, and Albus.

After Ryder got done with sharpening the swords Albus inspected them. "Well I must say I'm quite impressed with how well these are sharpened" Albus said.

"Really" Ryder asked feeling proud.

"Yes these are sharpened with the skill of a seasoned blacksmith" Albus said.

"Looks like someone is one good in the forge" Linda said putting her arm around the Ryder's shoulder.

"Thanks" Ryder said with a nervous chuckle.

"Anyways I think we should get you to the Grand Master before it gets too late" John said.

Ryder sighed and said "I guess I should go talk to the Grand Master. By the way is it wrong to be really scared of him?"

"No not the slightest" Linda said grabbing Ryder's arm and dragging him to the Grand Master's room.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a very long time, but I like to keep just two stories going at the same time and I started a story I really wanted to write after I started this one, so this one got put on the back burners. But since enough people are wanting this one I'll start it back up, but don't make any promises about upload dates. It'll probably be every 2 to 3 weeks. Anyways enjoy the chapter.7**

Chapter 5

Ryder and Linda were standing outside the door to the Grand Master's chamber's doors. Ryder gulped nervously at the door. "Ryder there is no need to nervous" Linda said.

"But he is the Grand Master, which if I'm not mistaken means he is the best here" Ryder said.

"He is the best and could kill you in the less than a second, but you'll you be fine don't worry" Linda said.

"That doesn't help" Ryder said.

"Relax he won't kill you. At worst he'll make you leave the compound" Linda said.

"That doesn't really help either" Ryder said.

"Ryder if he does kick you out I'll help you get a place to live and visit you regularly" Linda said.

Ryder smiled and said "I would like that."

Linda smiled back and said "Good luck then." She then shoved Ryder into the Grand Master's chamber.

"Ah hello Ryder" the Grand Master said turning around in his chair.

"H-hello" Ryder stuttered.

"Relax young one I will not hurt you as long as you don't get hostile" the Grand Master said.

"Okay" Ryder said, but still nervous.

"So would you like to like to know what our organization is?" the Grand Master Asked.

"Yes" Ryder said.

"Our organization is called the Brotherhood of Assassins. Our goal is to make sure that humanity progresses naturally. Our enemy the Templar Knights wishes for humanity to progress by ruling over them and controlling everyone" the Grand Master said.

"As in assassins you mean like kill people" Ryder asked.

"Being an Assassin does not simply mean killing your enemies. Others chose to abide by a corrupt society, they chose a comfortable life. But as an Assassin, you see the corruption of society, therefore you choose to live apart from it. It's a hard life, and only those who can survive alone make it through. We work in the dark to serve the light." The Grand Master said.

Ryder sat there absorbing the information. "I know that is a lot of information to absorb especially with someone in your condition." the Grand Master said.

"I'll join your Brotherhood" Ryder said.

"Really?" the Grand Master said slightly surprised at how quickly Ryder decided to join.

"Yes. You've helped me greatly these past few days and I would like to repay your kindness. Also if what you say about the Templars is true, them wanting to control and rule over everyone, than I want to stop them." Ryder said.

The Grand Master smiled at Ryder seeing the fire in his eyes. However the Grand Master couldn't help, but poke fun at one little thing. "Then welcome to the Brotherhood Ryder. However I must ask does a certain red haired, emerald colored eyed, girl sway your decision?"

Ryder blushed the color of Linda's hair and replied "N-no."

The Grand Master kept smiling and said "Just asking."

"Is there anything else" Ryder asked.

"Yes. Nothing is true. Everything is permitted" The Grand Master said.

"What does that mean" Ryder asked.

"What does that mean indeed? That if for you to find out. And only by experience will you learn" the Grand Master said.

Ryder pondered what that might mean. The Grand Master said "You are dismissed, Linda will help deal with the rest of the process."

"Yes Grand Master" Ryder said with a small bow.

Ryder turn around and went to the door. When his hand reached the door handle the Grand Master said "I long for the day when men turn away from the invisible monsters and once more embrace a more rational view of the world. But these new religions are so convenient – and promise such terrible punishment should one reject them – I worry that fear shall keep us stuck to what is surely the greatest lie ever told."

Ryder froze in place not moving a muscle. What the Grand Master had just said had stuck a major cord with him. Ryder might not remember his life form before a few days ago, but he and Linda had deduced that he befriending Toothless is what caused him to leave. He was able to see what dragons truly were, but wasn't able to share it out of that fear. "Thank you Grand Master for your words of wisdom."

"I'm always willing to help the future generation grow" the Grand Master said with a soft smile.

"Thanks again" Ryder said and opened the door.

"Oh and tell Linda, Mark, and John if they eavesdrop on another one of my conversations they will be severally punished" the Grand Master said with a smile.

"Yes sir" Ryder said and left shutting the door behind him.

Around the nearest corner Ryder found Linda, Mark, and John patiently wait for him. "Did you join" Linda asked, voice full of hope.

"Mh" Ryder said with a nod.

"Yay" Linda cheered and tackled Ryder into a hug. Ryder lost his balance and fell to the ground.

They landed with a thud and Mark and John laughed, while Ryder grunted in pain.

Linda got off Ryder and pulled him up. "Sorry Ryder" She apologized.

"It's fine. And the Grand Master told me to tell you that if you eavesdrop on another one of his conversation that you will be severally punished" Ryder replied.

At the mention of the Grand Master severally punishing them Linda, Mark, and John all the blood drained from their faces.

Linda recovered first and said "Well then since you are now the newest member of the Brotherhood let's get you to the infirmary for a checkup and then have a welcome party."

Linda's statement instantly brightened Mark's and John's mood and they cheered. Ryder chuckled slightly and said "Alright let's go."

After a quick checkup at the infirmary and getting an all clear form the doctor they headed to the mess hall. When they entered the mess hall it was filled with Assassin who cheered. "How?" Ryder asked.

"Like I said I have my sources" the Grand Master said walking up from Ryder's right.

Ryder turned to the Grand Master and said "This wasn't necessary sir."

"I know, but it's nice to let everyone relax and have fun every once and a while" the Grand Master said.

Ryder saw Toothless gorging himself on fish, to which Ryder laughed at. "Well Ryder what do you think" Linda asked.

Ryder thought for a second before shouting "LET'S PARTY!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey I got this chapter out fast since I was in the mood and didn't want to do my homework yet. Anyways here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6

It's been six months since Ryder has joined the Brotherhood and a whole year since he left Berk. Ryder is now 16 and grew another inch and has a scar from when he took an axe to the head just below his hair line, but is barely visible since his hair blocks it, he hair was also a bit longer than it was before.. Ryder also wears black robes with a green trim. He is an apprentice Assassin and quickly learning, but still doesn't stand a chance of defeating Linda, Mark, or John. He has also become quite fluent in both Latin and Greek. Linda, Mark, and John have all turned 18 and Mark and John have grown an inch while Linda grew a ½ inch.

Ryder was in the training grounds with Linda sparing, well it was more like Linda just tossing Ryder around. "Come on Ry you can do better than that" Linda said helping Ryder up from the ground.

"If you easy up a bit I might be able to" Ryder replied.

"No can do Ry. The enemy isn't going to easy you, so to help prepare you I won't either" Linda replied.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know I know Lin" Ryder said.

"Good now let's go again" Linda said getting into a fighting stance.

"Right" Ryder said getting into a fighting stance as well.

Across the training grounds the Grand Master and Alex were watching Ryder and Linda. "He's doing pretty well for someone of his experience level" Alex said.

"Yes. If he continues at the rate he is going he well catch up to and possible surpass Linda in a couple of years" the Grand Master said.

"With how hard he trains I wouldn't be surprised" Alex replied.

"He really wants to impress Linda" the Grand Master said.

"That's what I'm worried about" Alex said.

"I won't worry too much about that. I have a feeling that Ryder is going to try to impress her a little differently than how you or me would" the Grand Master said.

"What do you mean by that" Alex asked.

"You'll see soon" the Grand Master said and walked off.

"Lousy old fart only talks in riddles" Alex mumbled before walking off in the other direction.

After Ryder and Linda got done training they went to the mess hall for dinner. They meet Mark and John there and sat down. "So how did training go" Mark asked.

"Painful" Ryder replied which caused the others to laugh.

"That bad uh" Mark asked.

"No he did pretty well for someone who had no muscle or memories from before six months ago" Linda said. "Which reminds me. Have you got any more of your memories back Ry?"

"N-no sorry" Ryder lied. He had got some of his memories back, but they were just memories of him screwing up and getting yelled at or him being bullied. He didn't want them to know that though, especially Linda, since he was scared they might not want to hang out with a loser like.

The others could tell that Ryder was lying and gave him a 'really you're trying to lie to us' look, and Linda's also looked a little hurt. Ryder saw their looks and felt guilty for lying to them, but still didn't tell them about his memories. Linda put a comforting hand on Ryder's shoulder and said "Ry, who you were before you lost your memories doesn't matter to us. Who you are now is the you that matters to us."

"Yeah you're past doesn't define you. It's just the starting point of who you're going to be" John said.

Ryder sighed in defeat and said "Fine I got some of my memories back, but I didn't want to tell you about them because they are embarrassing."

"May we ask what they are" Mark asked.

"Just me screwing up and destroying things then getting yelled at and being bullied" Ryder said ashamed.

Linda pulled Ryder into a hug and said "There's no need to be ashamed Ryder. Who you were before is dead. Now you're a whole new person and I promise I won't let anyone bully you."

"Yeah I got your back brother" John said.

"You can count on me too brother" Mark said.

Ryder's eyes started to water with tears of joy. He had been feeling lonely without his memories of his previous life, since he didn't know if he had any family or not. He realized that even if he couldn't remember anything about the family he had Linda, Mark, John, Alex, the Grand Master, and the rest of the Brotherhood was his family now, and he couldn't ask for a better one. "Thanks I really needed that" Ryder said still in Linda's arms, looking down his hair covering his eyes.

"Anytime Ry" Linda said.

Ryder got out of Linda's hug and wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled widely. "Let's continue dinner."

"Yeah" Linda said and the rest of dinner was funny stories, jokes, and laughter.

After dinner Ryder walked Linda back to her room. "Hey Ry my room is that way" Linda said noticing Ryder took a wrong turn.

"I know but what I want to show you is this way" Ryder said and grabbed Linda's hand pulling her with him.

Ryder pulled Linda outside to where Toothless was waiting patiently. "You wanted to show me?" Linda asked confused.

"No" Ryder said getting on Toothless.

"What some new trick?" Linda asked.

Ryder chuckled and stuck his hand out for Linda to take and said "No. I want to show you how it feels to fly."

Linda was surprised that Ryder wanted to take her flying, but took his hand and got on anyways. "Hold on tight now" Ryder said.

"Okay" Linda replied and wrapped her arms tight around Ryder's stomach and pressed against his back.

Ryder's face started to heat up feeling Linda's breast against his back and said "A-alright bud let's go."

Toothless nodded and took off at medium speed. "WOW" Linda screamed as they took off.

"Time to do a few tricks bud" Ryder said and Toothless started to do spins, loopty loops, dives, and even flying upside down for a minute.

Linda was screaming in excitement as Toothless did his tricks. After a bit Toothless leveled out above the clouds where you could clearly see full moon and shining stars. "This is amazing. He's amazing" Linda said patting Toothless's head and resting hers on Ryder's shoulder.

"Yeah they both are" Ryder said.

They spent a few minutes flying in comfortable silence enjoying the amazing view. Ryder and Linda glanced at each other, their eyes meeting, and got captivated in each other's green eyes. They slowly turned their heads towards each other and Ryder leaned back a bit while Linda leaned forwards a bit. Slowly they lips got closer and closer to each other till they touched into a passionate kiss. It felt like electricity shot through their bodies when they kissed. It was the most amazing feeling they have ever had.

**A/N: Well Ryder and Linda kissed, so good for them. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ryder and Linda broke the kiss, having to stop to breath. "Wow" Ryder said panting.

"Finally kiss a girl you have a crush on and all you can say is Wow" Linda asked with an amused smile.

Ryder blushed and said "I lost all my memories and you're the only girl I've really talked to since then."

"That's true and it was obvious you had little to no experience before you lost memories" Linda said.

"HEY" Ryder said annoyed.

Linda giggled and said "That's one of things that makes you so cute." She leaned in and kissed Ryder again.

Ryder was shocked for a second at the sudden kiss, but quickly returned it. After they broke the kiss he no longer felt annoyed. "You're a pretty good kisser you know" Linda said, which caused Ryder to blush. 'That blush is so cute' Linda thought to herself.

"T-thanks" Ryder stuttered.

"We should get back it's kinda of late and we have training early tomorrow" Linda said.

"Right. Okay bud time to head home" Ryder said and Toothless turned around.

"Hey Linda are we know together" Ryder asked nervously.

"I would assume so. Why did you just kiss me to mess with me? Because that was my first kiss and if I find out that you just kissed me to mess with me I will kill you" Linda said.

"What? No. I would never do anything like that, especially to you" Ryder said quickly in a gambled mess.

Linda laughed and said "I'm just messing with you Ry. Jeez, calm down."

"That's not funny Lin" Ryder said.

"Sorry it's just that you look so cute flustered" Linda said.

"I do not" Ryder replied looking away to hide his blush.

The rest of the flight back was in comfortable silence. Toothless landed and Ryder and Linda hopped off. Ryder escorted Linda back to her dorm holding her hand all the way. When they got to dorm Ryder gave Linda a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Lin" Ryder said.

"Goodnight Ry" Linda said and shut the door. Ryder turned and started walking away. Linda opened the door and said "And don't think this means I'm going to go easy on you during training."

Ryder laughed and said "Wouldn't dream of it m'lady."

"I'm not royalty Ryder" Linda said.

"To me you are" Ryder said with a smile.

Linda rolled her eyes and said "Chessy." Linda shut the door and went over to her bed.

Ryder shook his head and turned around and walked back to his dorm. When he arrived at his dorm he was meet by Mark and John leaning against his dorm's doorframe. Both of them had smiles on their faces and Mark asked "Judging by how you're not sulking I assume it went well."

Ryder smiled back and said "Yes it did."

"So how far did you go" John asked.

"We just kissed" Ryder replied.

"That's it? Just kissed?" John asked.

Ryder opened the door to his dorm and said "Yes that's all. Now goodnight I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Come on at least tell us how the kiss was" Mark said.

"Goodnight guys" Ryder said and shut the door.

"We'll just bug him about it tomorrow" John said and walked to his dorm.

"Alright" Mark said and followed John, since their dorms were next to each other.

That day over in Berk the Berkians were celebrating one year without the "traitor" Hiccup. Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut were drinking and insulting Hiccup. Fishlegs was at home sulking feeling bad about what he did to Hiccup. Astrid was in the woods training not giving a damn about Hiccup. Stoick was at his home staring at the helmet made of Valka's breast plate that he gave Hiccup. Gobber went to Stoick's house.

When Gobber arrived at Stoick's house he knocked on the door. Stoick didn't answer much less move. Gobber knocked again. "Come on Stoick open up. I know you're in there."

"Go away Gobber" Stoick said.

Gobber uses his spare key to enter the house and said "I know you miss him Stoick. I do too."

"Where did I go wrong Gobber" Stoick asked.

"I don't know Stoick. I've asked myself the same thing" Gobber said.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but the idea I have for it just doesn't fit so I'll make it into the next chapter. Anyways please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

.Chapter 8

It's been three months since Ryder and Linda have gotten together and Hiccup got his first assignment. The assignment was for him to kill a drug smuggler that had been causing trouble. We was to do this mission alone, but he has able to bring Toothless. Ryder waited to nightfall before taking off on Toothless.

"Okay bud intel tells us that he is down by the docks" Ryder said.

Toothless nodded and they flew off towards the docks.

They arrived at the docks and landed on a rooftop they're dark colors blending in perfectly with the dark background. Ryder pulled up black cloth to rest on his nose concealing his face. "Alright bud see if you can't smell the drugs. The drug smuggler should be close by" Ryder said.

Toothless sniffed the air trying to track down the drugs. Toothless caught a faint whiff of something that smelled like the drugs, but couldn't be sure. Toothless jumped to the next rooftop to try and get a better smell and Ryder followed him. Toothless was able to get a strong scent and was able to confirm that the drugs where in that direction. "The drugs in that direction bud?" Ryder asked and Toothless nodded.

"Then let's go" Ryder said and started jumping rooftop to rooftop in the direction that Toothless said. Toothless followed closely.

After several minutes of running from rooftop to rooftop they came across a medium sized boat. Toothless growled lowly. "The drugs there?" Ryder said and Toothless nodded.

Ryder sat down on the edge of roof and observed the boat. He counted 6 guards and the target. There was one at the top of the main post in the lookout position. Four guys on the deck, one at each side. One guy going in and out of the lower deck. The drug smuggler was partially visible through a window on the lower deck.

"Okay bud here's the plan. I'm going to the back of ship and when I get there I'm going to give you a signal. When you see the signal I want you to blast the guy on the lookout. Then I'll take care of the rest" Ryder said. Toothless nodded in understanding.

Ryder climbed down from the roof and snuck across the docks to the water. He slowly slipped into the water, making zero noise. He ducked underneath the surface of the water and slowly swam towards the back of the boat. Ryder slowly started to climb up the back of the ship. He got to the railing and grabbed the guy on the standing guard. He pulled him back and stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blade. Ryder pulled him over board and he signaled Toothless to blast the guy on the lookout. Toothless charged up his fire blast and shot it at the lookout position. The blast it the lookout position dead on causing an explosion. The explosion killed the guy in the lookout position and caused the other three guys on the deck to look up at the explosion.

Ryder jumped over the railing and rushed to the guy of the left side of the boat. The guy on the left was too busy looking up to notice Ryder until it was too late. Ryder stabbed the guy in the heart with his hidden blade. Ryder then ran towards the guy on the right side of the boat. On his way over to the guy on the right side of the boat the guy that was constantly going below deck came out and Ryder's way. Ryder wound up tackling the guy to the deck.

Ryder grunted in pain as he got up. His little tumble had attracted the attention of the other two men on deck and they drew their swords. Ryder quickly stabbed the guy he tackled in the heart before standing up and drawing his sword, which was a 2 ½ foot dual edge, straight sword, with his left hand (**A/N: Hiccup/Ryder is left handed in case you didn't' know**). The guy on the right side of the boat reached Ryder first and swung down with his sword. Ryder blocked it with his and swept it off to the side. Ryder then swung his sword back and cut across the guy's chest. The guy cried in pain and stumbled back and put a hand on his chest, the cut wasn't deep enough to kill, just hurt like hell.

The guy from the front of the ship had reached Ryder and the other guy at this point. The guy slashed horizontally at Ryder, aiming for the head. Ryder ducked under it and slashed the guy's leg deeply. "AH!" the guy cried and fell to the deck, dropping his sword.

Ryder stabbed the down man in the heart with his sword. The guy with the cut across his chest charged Ryder and swung down again. Ryder jumped back avoiding the attack and leaving his sword in the dead man's chest. Ryder extended his hidden blades and brought them up waiting for the guy's next move. The guy tried to stab Ryder, only for him to knock it away and evade left. The guy then tried to do a diagonal slash from top to bottom. Ryder jumped back avoiding the slash. When the guy had slashed all the way down Ryder jumped forward and cut the guy's throat. The guy grabbed his throat and grumbled some as he fell to the deck.

Ryder retrieved his sword and walked over to the trap door that lead below deck. He opened it cautiously, only to find no one waiting for him. He slowly walked down the stairs with his sword at the ready. Ryder turned a corner to find the drug smuggler waiting for him with a sword drawn.

"I've been waiting for you Assassin" the drug smuggler said.

Ryder said nothing back and got into a fighting stance.

"What? Not going to say anything. Think you're too good to talk to me or something?" The drug dealer asked.

Ryder reached behind his back and grabbed a throwing knife. In the blink of an eye Ryder throw the knife at the drug smuggler. The knife embedded itself in the drug smuggler's shoulder, causing him to drop his sword. _Still need some practice_ Ryder thought as he rushed the drug smuggler. Ryder impaled the drug smuggler's heart with his sword. The drug smuggler said nothing and looked down at the sword in his chest. Ryder removed the sword from the drug smuggler's chest and the drug smuggler crumpled to the floor. Ryder flicked the blood his sword and went back to Toothless on the dock.

When Ryder got back to Toothless, Toothless cooed in concern that his rider might be hurt. "I'm fine bud, but sink the ship so those drugs can't be used" Ryder replied.

Toothless nodded and fired two fire blast at the ship's hull close to the water. Water started to pour into the ship as it slowly sink.

Ryder got on Toothless and said "Alright time to go." Toothless nodded and took off.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the extremely long wait, but I just didn't have any ideas for this chapter or in real mojo to write. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 9

Ryder ducked under an acid blast from a changewing. "This is a lot harder than I remember." Ryder said as he dodged another acid blast.

Ryder was currently helping Linda, Mark, and John learn how to train dragons, having gotten the all clear from the Grand Master a month after his first solo mission. It took a week to take down three changewings for them to use, their ability to camouflage into their surrounds is perfect for the assassins. This was the first day they were attempting to train the changewings, keyword attempting.

"Do you even remember how you trained Toothless?" Linda asked.

"Uhhhhhh… somewhat." Ryder replied with sheepish expression.

"Seriously!? You didn't think to mention that." John asked annoyed and dodged an acid blast that almost took him out.

"Come on it can't be that hard." Ryder said. "Right Toothless?"

Toothless snorted at his question remembering the events of his rider _train_ him. "I'm guessing it didn't work out all that well." Linda said, then pulled Ryder down as acid blast went through the area he was at.

"Ry get this guys under control." Mark said and ducked under an acid blast that almost hit his head. He turned and glared at the dark pink changewing.

"I'm pretty sure that one is a girl." Linda giggled.

Mark glared at Linda and said. "Fine whatever just get them under control."

"Okay just give me a second." Ryder said walked out into the middle of the training grounds that they are borrowing for training the dragons.

The changewings had kept to the other side of the room in camouflage, except to shot acid, as a precaution not knowing what to expect from Ryder and his friends. They stop when Ryder walked out into the middle of the training grounds and slowly approached in camouflage to investigate. Ryder could make out parts of the changewings as they came across the room if he strained his eyes. As they got closer Ryder crouched down some to appear smaller and less of a threat, as well as to get to eye level. Ryder stuck out his hand some and said. "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you."

The three changewings became visible. One was a dark pink, one was dark red, and one was a medium red. Ryder motioned for Linda, Mark, and John to come closer. When they got behind Ryder he said. "We got some yummy fish for you." Linda, Mark, and John slowly brought out a fish from behind their backs.

Ryder slowly backed up behind the more seasoned assassins as the changewings slowly approached them. The dark pink changewing took snatched the fish from Linda's grasp, while dark red one took Mark's, and the medium red one took John's. "Now stick your hand out." Ryder said.

The seasoned assassin's did as they were told. The changewings leaned in slowly to their respective assassin and sniffed their hand, before leaning in and pressing their snout against the hand. Linda, Mark, and John smiled widely and looked at Ryder, who was smiling and had a thumbs up sign.

"What now?" Linda asked.

Ryder shrugged and said. "I don't really know, just play with them to build a relationship I guess."

"Ever the intelligent one." Linda said dryly.

"Hey I got amnesia." Ryder pouted.

Linda giggled and walked to Ryder. She gave him a peck on the lips and said. "I remember. I'm just teasing you a bit Ry."

Ryder smiled slightly and said. "I'm a lucky man to have you."

"Damn straight." Linda said. "And don't you forget it."

"Go play with your dragon. Toothless and I will watch from the sidelines." Ryder said.

"What? You're not going to join in on the fun?" Mark asked.

"I think I'm just going to watch and see if any of my memories come back from it." Ryder said. "But don't worry I'll be able to step in in case things go south."

"I feel so much safer now." John said sarcastically.

"You do remember Toothless the Night Fury?" Ryder asked gesturing to Toothless, who growled at John.

"Just joking no need to get violent." John said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Anyways go play with your dragons. Daddy is going to sit down and rest." Ryder said and walked off to some benches against the wall of the training grounds with Toothless in tow.

"We're older than you." Linda said.

Ryder stuck his tongue out at her in reply, which caused her to giggle. Ryder plopped down on the bench with Toothless at his feet. Ryder rested his feet on Toothless, which irked Toothless a bit, but he was already comfortable were his was and didn't want to move so he let it go.

Linda looked at her dragon and said. "Okay… um. Well crap I don't have a name for you."

"Oh yeah that's right. I guess we forgot." Mark said glancing at Ryder.

"I have amnesia." Ryder replied lazily.

"Is that your excuse for everything?" Linda asked.

"For as long as I can use it." Ryder answered.

"If you two love birds are through we got dragons to name." Mark said.

"Rose." Linda said.

"What?" Mark asked.

"The name of my dragon, Rose." Linda replied.

"How did you come up with that?" Ryder asked.

"The pink roses in the garden are my favorite flower, so I decided to name her rose." Linda said.

"Well I'm naming mine Camo." John said.

"Wonder where he got that name from?" Ryder asked Toothless, who was a sleep and didn't hear him.

"I guess I'll go with Crimson." Mark said after thinking for a minute.

"Okay, but how do we play with a dragon?" John asked.

"I don't know." Mark said.

Everyone looks at Ryder. "Like you would a dog."

"Okay." Linda said a little unsure.

Linda walked up to Rose and started to scratch her under the chin. "Hey Ry hand me a stick." Linda said.

Ryder grabbed a spear that was on the wall nearby and broke the blade off then tossed it to Linda. She caught it and waved it in front of Rose, whose eyes followed it. "Go fetch." Linda said and tossed the broken spear.

Rose shot off after the broken spear. Shortly after the spear hit the ground Rose had it in her mouth and was on her way back to Linda. Linda and Rose played fetch, while Mark and Crimson played a game of tag, and John and Camo did some rough housing.

Ryder had his feet propped up on Toothless and his head and upper back resting against the wall. Seeing them train their dragons brought back memories of his time in dragon train. He still couldn't make out face or remember any names, but he did remember the actions of everyone and the fact that he wasn't well liked. He laughed at how clumsy he was in dragon training compared to how skilled he was now. Linda heard him laugh and walked over to him and asked "What's so funny Ry?" Rose came up behind Linda

"Nothing really I just remembered more about by past." Ryder said.

"Really? That's great. What was it?" Linda said excited.

"Just dragon training." Ryder replied.

"I thought Vikings trained to kill dragons not train dragon." Linda said confused.

"Dragon training as in train to kill them." Ryder clarified.

"Oh."

"Anyways I couldn't remember names or faces, but I did remember I was unliked and pretty clumsy." Ryder said with a slight chuckle, but Linda could sense the sadness in him.

Linda sat down in Ryder's lap facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Cheer up Ry Ry." She said calling him another one of his nicknames. "You may not have been liked back at wherever you come from, which I can't see why by the way, but here you have a whole organization of brothers and sisters that while always have your back. So long as you don't betrayed them mind you. And you have an amazing girlfriend who loves you very much." She then leaned in and kissed Ryder on the lips passionately.

When they broke the kiss Ryder said. "You are better the amazing Lin, you're absolutely incredible."

"Always the sweet talker aren't you." Linda cooed.

"What can I say? You bring it out in me." Ryder replied.

Lidna giggled and kissed Ryder again. Ryder kissed back and they were about to start a make-out session until they heard some coughing. They looked to see Mark and John looking at them, along with Crimson and Camo. "Do you mind?" Linda asked with a glare.

"If you two are going to start making-out or whatever could do it somewhere else?" Mark asked.

"We could, but we don't feel like moving." Linda said. "Right Ryder?" Ryder nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we just call it a day so the love birds can have some alone time?" John suggested.

"I can agree to that." Linda said.

"I have not problems with it." Ryder said.

"Since everyone else is agreeing I'll agree too." Mark said with a sigh.

"Good now get out and let us have some alone time." Linda said, then right back to kissing Ryder.

John and Mark rolled their eyes before turning around and walking out of the training room.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey sorry for the late update had to get a new laptop his viruses killed my old one and I was having a bit of trouble getting word set up on my new laptop which made me mad and not want to write. Anyways here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 10

It's been two months since Mark, John, and Linda had got their dragon to train and it had been going great. Currently the trio where sitting in the mess hall arguing with each other.

"He knows." John said.

"He doesn't know." Linda replied.

"Yes he does. He's been acting strangely recently." John said.

"Yeah because you two morons are acting strangely." Linda replied.

"He's spending all his time in the forge lately." Mark said.

"That's strange how exactly?" Linda said. "Last month he stayed in forge for a week working on saddles for the dragons."

"Yeah, but Albus said that he finished his project for two days ago and has just ben sharpening weapons." John said.

"Okay that is strange." Linda said.

"Yeah he might like working in the forge, but even he can't sharpen weapons for two days." Mark said. "I mean that's a punishment."

"Are you sure he didn't accidently destroy something and got punished?" Linda asked.

"He's not that clumsy anymore." Linda continued.

"You would know about that wouldn't you." Mark said with a smirk.

"I haven't slept with him yet. We're saving that for the one year anniversary of being together." Linda said. "We want our first time to be special."

"Ah isn't that sweet." John said in a sweet voice.

Linda kicks him under the table and says. "Don't forget I am girl, so I'm allowed to like sweet and girly things."

Just then Ryder walked up to the table and said. "Hey guys what's up."

The trio instantly stiffened. "Hey Ryder, nothing much to talking." John said.

Ryder sat down and gave Linda a peck on the lips. "Sorry I haven't been around lately I've been working on something in the forge. Then I broke something and Albus made me sharpen weapons for two and a half days."

John and Mark looked at Linda with a slightly smug face only to be kicked by Linda under the table. John's and Mark's legs jerked up and hit the table causing it to rattle. Ryder smiled knowing what just happened.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Ryder asked.

"Training dragon, hone skills, eating, and sleeping." Linda said.

"So the usual?" Ryder said.

"Yeah pretty much." The others replied in sync.

"So what's this thing you have been working on?" Linda asked.

Ryder smiles and rolls up his sleeve on his left hand, revealing a metal box over where the blade is sheathed.

"Wow." The others said in amazement.

"What is it?" John asked not knowing what it was, but was still amazed by the design.

"It's a mechanism that shoots a dart at high speeds." Ryder said.

"So kind of like a miniature bow and arrow?" Linda stated.

"Yes, except this use a spring to shoot the start instead of pull a string pulling on a string and releasing it." Ryder said.

"Cool. How does it work?" Mark asked.

"You take a dart." Ryder said and took a dart out of his pocket. "Pull the spring back a bit and insert the dart in front of the spring until you hear the click." Ryder said loading the dart. "Then pull the spring back all the way, aim and shoot." Ryder said and shoot the dart at a nearby support beam.

The dart hit near the edge of the support beam. "The accuracy is still a little off and it will take some practice to be able to hit your target where you want to, but overall it still comes in handy. Plus you can dip the darts in a poison if you want."

"I guess you really are my little amnesia genius." Linda said and kissed Ryder.

When they separated Ryder had a dopey smile on his face. "I do my best to help out where I can."

"And that's why I love you, Ry." Linda said.

"I love you too, Lin." Ryder replied.

"So has the Grand Master seen it yet?" Mark asked.

"No, but I have the feeling he already knows about it." Ryder said.

"That is true." A voice said behind Ryder, making everyone at the table jump and look in the direction of the voice.

"Oh, Grand Master it's just you." Ryder said with a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Anyways I'm quite impressed by this little invention of yours." The Grand Master said.

"Thank you Grand Master." Ryder said.

"I would like for you to make more of this for the whole brotherhood and teach the over forgers how to make." The Grand Master said.

"Okay I well, after I do some more test on it." Ryder said.

"Good. Also I would like to talk to you later, so please stop by my room before you head to dinner." The Grand Master said.

"Yes sir." Ryder said.

"Well that's all I have to say, so I'll be taking my leave." The Grand Master said and walked.

"Bye." The four said.

"So you guys want to help test out my new invention?" Ryder asked taking three more dart shooters out of his pocket.

The other three just smiled. "I didn't even need to ask did I?" Ryder asked.

"Nope." Linda said popping the "p" and grabbing one of the dart shooters.

Linda put it on her right hidden blade with ease and said. "Wow this is easy to put on."

"I know I made it that way." Ryder said with a smile. "It was actually the easiest part."

John and Mark then took their dart shooters and attached.

"Let's go shoot some dummies." Linda said then looked at John and Mark. "And I don't mean shoot eat other."

Mark and John glared at Linda, while Ryder chuckled. They then got up and went to the training room.

After several hours of target practice the four assassins had become pretty skilled with the dart shooter, each finding their own way to aim accurately and quickly get the dart loaded, Ryder stopped by the Grand Master's office like he was asked.

Ryder knocked on the door. The Grand Master opened the door and said. "Ah Ryder I'm glad you came."

"Not a problem sir. What did you want to talk to me about?" Ryder replied.

"Why don't we walk and talk?" The Grand Master said and started walking.

"Okay." Ryder said and walked beside the Grand Master.

"So how did the testing go?" The Grand Master asked.

"I went really well actually." Ryder said. "It takes a bit of practice to figure out how to aim and load the dart quickly, but once you figure it out it works great."

"Well that's good to hear. And it should keep you busy in the forge making them everyone else for a while." The Grand Master said.

"Yeah I guess it will." Ryder said rubbing the back of his head.

The Grand Master suddenly stopped and said. "Well we're here."

Ryder got a confused look and asked. "Uh sir, isn't this the door to the mess hall?"

"Yes it is, so go ahead and open the door." The Grand Master said.

Ryder looked at the Grand Master for a second before opening the door, being ready for anything. As soon as Ryder opened the door completely a bunch of people jumped out from behind cover and shouted. "SURPRISE!"

Also anything.

Ryder was shocked and didn't quite know how to respond. Ryder was brought out of his state of shock by the Grand Master putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now we nearly don't do this for the one year anniversary of a new member, but considering everything you've done in that year everyone wanted to throw you a surprise party." The Grand Master said, then whispered into Ryder's ear. "Plus I think they just wanted an excuse to party."

Ryder chuckled slightly. Linda walked up to Ryder and gave him a deep passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned.

When they separated Linda said. "That's to a good year."

"Great year." Ryder corrected with a smile, which Linda giggled at.

Mark walked up and put his arm around Ryder and said. "Lovey dovey stuff you two the rest of us want to party and we need Ryder for that."

Ryder and Linda sighed and Ryder said. "Then let's party." And everyone cheered.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be a 4 year skip to when Ryder, Linda, Mark, and John leave to the archipelagos and the first part of the chapter will be a summary of what happened in those four years. Anyways please Favorite, Follow, and Review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A 20 year old Ryder was in the Grand Master's room with his wife Linda, Mark, and John. Ryder had grown to 6'2", his auburn hair had grown out a bit more. He had asked Linda to marry him on their third year anniversary and were married on his four year anniversary of joining the brotherhood. He had reached the rank of Master shortly after proposing to Linda. Linda, herself, had grown to 5'8", she had developed more everything getting slightly better in the all the right places. Around the time of Ryder's second anniversary of joining the brotherhood; with Mark and John reaching the rank a few months later. Mark reached the height of 6'3" and grown a short bread. John reached the massive height of 6'7" and had grown a full bread.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here." The Grand Master asked.

"What's the mission?" The four master ranked assassins asked in unison.

The Grand Master was a little surprised by what all four said.

"That's the only reason you have the four of us in this room… ever seriously there hasn't been a single time when it wasn't for a mission." Mark said.

"Well you are right, but this mission is going to be different than usual." The Grand Master.

"How so?" Ryder asked.

"Well we have reports of the Templars moving into the archipelagos and making treaties with different tribes to increase their power." The Grand Master said.

"Want us to kill them?" Mark asked.

"Yes if you come across them, but that is only if you come across them it isn't your main priority." The Grand Master said.

"Then what is the main priority?" Linda asked.

"The other Grand Masters and myself have discussed this mater and decided to branch out there as well. So we would like you four to go out there and start making the new branch." The Grand Master said.

"So does that mean that one of us are going to become a Grand Master to oversee it?" Ryder asked.

"That is correct." The Grand Master said and Ryder, Mark, and John started to congratulate Linda, since she was the best fighter between the four of them; with Ryder in second followed by John then Mark.

"It's not Linda." The Grand Master said, which caused everyone to stop.

"It's Ryder isn't it?" Linda asked with a smile and the Grand Master nodded.

"What!?" Ryder asked in shock.

"You are the only person we have who is actually from there." The Grand Master said.

"I still have amnesia." Ryder said.

"You don't remember names and face, but you do everything else." Linda said.

"I wasn't exactly well liked if you recall." Ryder said.

"Then keep your face covered and let me do all the talking." Linda said.

"But…" Ryder said before Linda cut him off with a sharp. "Shut up and be Grand Master."

"Yes ma'am." Ryder said quickly, which caused everyone else to laugh.

That day they got all their things pack and left at the crack of dawn, the Grand Master wanted them out there as quick as possible since the Templars had a six month advance on them. However before they left the Grand Master pulled Ryder away and gave him a wooden box.

"Keep this safe Ryder. Do not tell anyone about this box not even Linda. You are to guard this with your life." The Grand Master said.

"What is it?" Ryder asked curiously.

"Have you heard of the Apple of Eden?" The Grand Master asked.

"Yeah I heard a rumor about how it's some powerful weapon." Ryder said.

"That is correct and only the Grand Masters know that we have it. The other Grand Masters have decided to give it to you for safe keeping." The Grand Master said.

Ryder thought about it for a second then shrugged. "It's not like anyone is going to think the guy with amnesia has it." Ryder said and pocketed the box. "I'll keep it safe."

"Good now get back to your friends before they notice you're missing." The Grand Master said.

"Goodbye Grand Master." Ryder said with a bow.

"We're the same rank now so you can call me Ezio." The Grand Master said.

"Goodbye Ezio." Ryder said with a bow.

"Goodbye Ryder." Ezio said with a bow.

Ryder turned and went back to his friends. "So Grand Master what did the other Grand Master want?" Linda asked.

"Just going over how to set up the new branch and what not." Ryder replied and mounted Toothless. "Everyone ready?" The others nodded. "Then let's go." And they took off the archipelagos.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt it was a good point to end there, but I'll get a new chapter up soon as an apology. Anyways please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been 5 years and 6 months since Hiccup left Berk and 5 months since he became Grand Master.

At Berk most of the population is at the docks since everyone's favorite merchant had just docked. "Hello fine patrons of Berk." Trader John greeted.

"Hello John welcome to Berk." Stoick greeted.

Trader John docked completely and the second the wooden plank hit the dock he said. "I am open for business." The citizens of Berk stormed his boat to get the best goods.

"Hey John you have a lot more weapons than usual, you get a good deal?" Gobber asked.

"No. I got them after I was attacked by a group of pirates." Trader John said.

"You were attacked by pirates? How did you get away?" Fishlegs asked.

"More importantly where were they? They could be a problem later." Stoick said.

"That is very unlikely Stoick." Trader John said.

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked.

"They're dead. Four whole ships of people were wiped out by four people in two minutes." Trader John said.

Everyone fell into a shocked silence. "What happened?" Someone asked.

"That is an interesting story." Trader John said.

**FLASHBACK**

Trader John was sailing by a small cluster of small uninhabited island. When two ships come around form each side of the island and boxed him in.

"Lower your sail." The Captain called from his ship.

Trader John did as he was told, not wanting to cause trouble. The Captain and a few of his mean boarded Trader John's ship.

"We'll taking your ship along with all your valuables." The Captain said.

"What!? You can't do that." Trader John protested, only to be punched in the face. Trader John fell to the deck holding his jaw. He looked up at the Captain, that's when he saw, over the captain's shoulder, a figure in black kill the man in the lookout position. He looked at the lookout positons of the other 3 ships, only to see the men be taken out by a figure in red, a figure in blue, and a figure in white.

"Um…" Trader John said, but the Captain said. "Quiet."

The four figures jumped down onto the two pirates each. This alerted the other pirates to their presence. Without hesitation the four figures rushed forward. They started killing the pirates by cutting their throats with their bare hands and palm strikes to the chest, at least that's what it looked like to Trader John and the Captain. The four figures made quick work of the pirates, leaving only Trader John and the Captain alive. When the four figures got closer Trader John and the Captain saw the figures were dressed in robes with hoods covering their hair and eyes, while a cloth the same color as the robes covered the rest of their faces. The figure in black was the first aboard Trader John's ship with the other figures coming aboard from the three other sides.

The Captain grabbed Trader John and put a blade to his throat. "Stay back or I'll cut his throat." The Captain said looking at the figure in black. The figure in red, whom the Captain had his back to, raised her right hand and fired a dart at the Captain. The dart went into the Captain's back, piercing his heart. The Captain grunted in pain before losing his grip on Trader John and fell to the ground dead.

Trader John turned around to see the figure in red with her arm up. Trader John couldn't see the dart since the Captain landed on his back, so it looked to him like the figure in red killed him with magic. The figure in black walked up to Trader John. The figure in black moved the collar of the Trader John's clothes as fi to search for something. Trader John let the figure, not wanting to aggravate or show signs of aggregation to eh being that took out a ship of men in under two minutes.

"Clear." The figure in black said. "Check below deck." The three other figures went below deck.

The figure looked at Trader John and said. "Don't move." Trader John nodded, though the voice sounded familiar.

The figure in black went over to the dead Captain and started searching his pockets for loot. While the figure searched the Captain, Trader John decided to try to get away by stealing one of the pirates' ships. Trader John took one step towards the ship he wanted to steal, the wooden deck boards of his ship creaking lightly. "I thought I told you not to move." The figure in black said, not looking at Trader Joh, who froze when the figure spoke.

"Uh…" Trader John didn't know what to say in this situation, but the figure's voice defiantly sounded familiar.

"Just sit tight why my friends search your lower deck for anything Templar." The figure said.

"Templar?" Trader John asked.

"If you don't know then don't worry about it, but if you see people wearing a red cross, avoid them, they only cause trouble." The figure said.

"Okay." Trader John said and took a step forward.

"Stop." The figure said.

"Sorry." Trader John said taking a step back.

"It's not that, you almost stepped on Rose's tail." The figure said then chuckled as if remembering a funny moment.

"Rose?" Trader John asked confused.

The figure raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Three changewings and a black dragon, he couldn't identify appeared right in front of Trader John. He quickly jumped back and backed away. Only to hit something solid. He turned his hand to see a white mass behind him. He turned the rest of his body around and took a couple of steps back. He realized that he had back into the white figure. The other two figures were behind the white one.

"Well?" The figure in black asked.

"He's clear." The figure in red said, in a feminine voice, indicating it was a young woman.

"Well that's good." The figure in black said, somewhat joyfully. "Do we need any supplies?"

"No we restocked three days ago. Remember?" The figure in red said.

"Okay, then I guess it's time to take our leave." The figure in black said.

"What you're leaving just like that?" Trader John asked shocked that someone could do what they did and leave like it's nothing.

"Yeah, we're tracking some people down and don't want them to get away." The figure in black said walking over to the black dragon, while the other figures walked to the changewings.

The figure in black mounted the black dragon and said. "You be careful now, we might not be around to save you next time."

The figures then took off on the dragons leaving a stunned Trader John on his boat.

**FLASHBACK END**

Everyone was speechless at what they just heard. Everyone wondering what kind of monsters could take four ships of men in under two minutes and tame dragons. "What kind of monsters are they?" Stoick asked.

"I don't know, but they don't necessarily seem evil." Trader John said.

"Of course they are evil they trained dragons." Gobber said.

"But why didn't they kill John and take all his stuff?" Fishlegs asked.

Before anyone could say anything else a look out announced. "Ship."

Everyone looked out at sea to see a ship with white sail and a red cross on them heading their way.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey sorry for the late update, but FUCKING school. So instead of a rant of why I hate school just enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 13

The ship with the red cross sails docked next to Trader Johan's ship. Everyone was on edge because of the story Trader Johan just told. A wooden plank extended from the ship and landed on the dock. Everyone was anticipating some kind of monster to step off the ship, but inside it was a tall, handsome, dark haired man, dressed in a red stepped off the ship, followed by two men in armor. "Hello, I am Andrew. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The man in red said radiating calmness, peace, and serenity.

The vikings didn't lower their guard at all. Andrew noticed this and asked. "Is something the matter? I'm not from around these parts, so is there some custom that I don't know about?"

The vikings calmed down some and Stoick asked. "Who are you?"

"Like I said before I am Andrew. The two men behind me are Oliver and Benignus, but you can call him Ben." Andrew said. "You have nothing to fear from us. If you wish for us to leave we will peacefully."

"Are you Templars?" Stoick asked.

"Yes. How do you know that?" Andrew asked surprised that they knew that.

"I just got finished telling a story about a figure in black warning about you." Trader Johan said.

"Was that figure wearing a hood?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" trader Johan replied.

"Hm then they've arrived faster than we've expected." Andrew said.

"Who's they?" Stoick asked.

"The Assassins." Andrew said ominously.

"The Assassins?" Stoick asked.

"Yes the Brotherhood of Assassins is their full title. They are anarchist that don't believe in any sort of government and if you don't agree with them then they'll kill you." Andrew said.

"Then why did they save Trader Johan from pirates?" Stoick asked.

"Killing pirates earns them fear, killing a simple merchant doesn't serve them any really purpose." Andrew said. "Besides they needed someone alive to tell the tale."

Trader Johan paled thinking the only reason he was alive was to tell people about his encounter with the assassins. "But the man I talked to seemed quite nice." He said slightly trembling.

"Well you see they have a treat in the right hand and a knife in the left hand. While they feed you the treat with the right hand they stab you in the back with knife in the left." Andrew said using imagery to get his point across.

"They sound like monsters." Gobber said.

"Yes they do sound like that, but they are merely humans who have trained to kill without mercy." Andrew said. "However we, Templars, have dealt with them for several millennia and would be happy to help in protecting you from them."

"Why? Is that why you have come here?" Stoick said.

"No. We weren't even aware they were out here. We are here to make treaties and trade goods." Andrew said.

"Well we can take care of the Assassins ourselves." Stoick said slightly offended, thinking Andrew was offering to protect them.

"I'm sure you could, but like I said I'm not here to offer protection. We didn't even know they were here, remember?" Andrew said. "We simple wish to make new friends and open new trade routes."

"If that's all then let's talk in the grand hall and see if we can't make a treaty." Stoick said gesturing up the dock. Stoick knew that if the Assassins did come to Berk that having people experienced with them would come in handy.

Andrew nodded. "Straight to business I see and appreciate." Andrew start to walk up the dock with his guards.

After they arrived at the grand hall they sat down at table joined seconds after by Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Spitelout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. "So what do you have to offer to make a treaty with us worthy?" Stoick asked.

"Well we do trade various goods from all over the Roman Empire and then some, but don't worry we have no loyalty to them. We've been around long before it came to be. We will assist you in taking care of any Assassins should the occasion arise. Also we can take care of the dragon problem you are plagued with, along with many other tribes in the archipelagos." Andrew said catching their complete attention with his last statement.

"You can take care of the dragons?" Gobber asked in shock.

"Well yes. We have someone with us who is a specialist in dealing with dragons. We might not be able to take care of all the dragons, but we should be able to make it much more manageable." Andrew said.

"A specialist you say." Stoick said curiously rubbing his beard.

"Yes she has been studying dragons for twenty plus years now if I'm not mistaken." Andrew said.

"It's a woman?" Astrid asked surprised.

"Yes, but I've honestly never really seen her face. She always wears a mask, don't know why, she never tells." Andrew said shrugging at the end.

"I would like to meet this woman before I make a decision to make sure she is the real thing." Stoick said.

"Of course. Ben please get our masked friend and bring her here." Andrew said looking at Benignus.

Benignus nodded and left to go back to their ship to get the masked woman. After Benignus left Andrew started to ask the about their culture to pass the time. Everyone was so focused on Andrew that they didn't notice a man dressed in blue robes left half a minute later.

Well Benignus walked to the ship the man in blue robes walked into the forest. After walking into the forest for about two minutes he came across Ryder, Linda, and Mark. "They're here and so is their dragon tamer." John said.

"Alright let's go." Ryder said and pulled up his hood.

Linda and Mark started to do the same, but stopped when John said. "There is one more thing that you need to know."

They all looked at John. "The Templars warned them that we're evil killer."

Linda scoffed at the statement and said. "They are worse than us."

"I know, but the Vikings seem to believe them." John said.

"Well that makes this much more difficult." Mark said and looked at Ryder. "Well Grand Master what do we do now?"

"Look at me." Ryder said. "Take the dragon tamer alive. We can use him as a hostage to escape if the need arises."

"Actually the dragon tamer is a woman." John chimed.

"Huh interesting." Ryder said.

"Wow woman power!" Linda cheered, the others chuckled at her antics.

"Alright let's do this." Ryder said and the other pulled up their hoods.

They entered the village and waited for Benignus to come back with the dragon tamer. After a few minutes the two came back and entered the grand hall. A minute after that the Assassins entered and dispersed themselves throughout the crowd.

"This is the dragon tamer." Andrew said gesturing to the woman in a mask and had a staff in hand.

Before anyone could say anything else Ryder jump up and a table and yelled at the top of his lungs. "HEY EVERYBODY LOOK AT ME!"

The Templars turned around and saw Ryder in his hood and robes. "ASSASSIN!" Andrew shouted. Oliver and Benignus each for their weapons, but were quickly taken out by Mark and John. Andrew turned around to see Oliver and Benignus be killed only for Linda to kill him by stabbing him in the back through the heart. Ryder went for the masked woman.

The masked woman saw Ryder coming and swung her staff at his head. Ryder was surprised by the speed of the swing, but Ryder managed to avoid the staff by leaning backwards. His hood feel down due to the angle he had to lean to avoid the staff. He closed the gap between them and Ryder kneed her in the stomach. The masked woman double over and Ryder wasted no time to punch her in the face, knocking the mask off, and sending into the seat at the table she was Stoick and the others were at. Ryder draw his sword and pointed it at the woman's throat. "Don't move." Ryder commanded and the woman obeyed.

After the fighting stopped and everyone was able to focus and clearly see who Ryder and the masked, now unmasked, woman was their eyes went wide.

"VALKA! HICCUP!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story and please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"VALKA! HICCUP!" Everyone, expect the Assassins and Valka shouted, though the people who were too young to remember Valka (Astrid and the gang for example) just shouted "Hiccup".

The Assassins were royally confused at the sudden outburst. After a second Linda realized that everyone was looking at Ryder and Valka and asked, in Latin. "Ryder, do you know these people?"

"No. Should I?" Ryder replied, also in Latin.

"The hell if I know." Linda said. "You're the one that has amnesia."

"Then I don't know them." Ryder said.

The Vikings were watching Ryder and Linda talk to each other with curiosity since must thought they were talking in some strange language, but a few, including Stoick and Gobber, knew that they were speaking Latin, though they didn't understand it.

Though Snotlout was watching this and unlike the other Vikings he wasn't curious, but furious that his traitorous cousin had the ball to just show up on Berk and act like he didn't even know them. So being the _genius _that he was he grabbed a knife from the table and lunged at Ryder with a battle cry. Ryder extend his right hidden blade to counter and kill Snotlout with, but John clotheslined Snotlout and sent him flying back past his seat.

"I suggest you don't try any more attempts of attack or we will kill you next time." John said in Norse with a slight accent.

Stoick, who was trying understand everything at the time, but it was too much, stood up and ordered loudly. "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here. First I'm told a story about some monsters, who can take out a whole ship of men with easy. Then I'm told their just assassins, who are enemies of the Templars, by Templars. Then the assassins that I was told about show up and kill Templars, who told me about them. Then I find out that the dragon tamer that was with the Templars is my wife, who I thought was dead, and that one of the assassins was my traitorous ex-son. So can some please explain to me what is going on here?"

Everyone went quiet, processing everything, for about five seconds until Mark said. "I think you just answered your own question there, Stoick."

Stoick shot Mark a death glare, who just held up his hands surrender.

"Wait. Stoick just said that the dragon tamer lady was his wife who he thought had died and that Ryder was his son, right." John said.

"Ex-son." Mark chimed in.

"Right ex-son." John corrects himself.

"So that makes the Templar's dragon tamer Ryder's mother and the chief his father, who disowned him for taming dragons." Linda said.

"Wow that is one fucked up family." John said.

"Yet it seems to fit Ry perfectly." Mark joked.

The other Assassins laughed, including Ryder. Stoick finally realized that Ryder was pointing a sword at his mother and said. "Hiccup get that sword away from your Mother."

"Who's Hiccup." Ryder asked.

"I think you are, Ry." Linda said.

"Who names their son Hiccup?" Ryder asked rhetorically. "That's like asking the world to make fun of the kid."

Stoick and Valka felt like they were punched in the face that their son felt that way about his name. Ryder looked at Stoick and said. "Please tell me my middle name was better than Hiccup."

Stoick looked away and said cautiously. "Erm Horrendous."

The Assassins' jaws hit the floor and Ryder about dropped his sword. Astrid took the moment that the Assassins' were stunned to attack Ryder. Astrid grabbed her axe and let out a battle cry and jumped over the table. Astrid's battle cry snapped Ryder out of his stunned state and he was easily able to dodge Astrid's swing. Ryder punched Astrid in the face causing her to stumble back and Linda grabbed her. Linda takes out a dart for the dart shooter for that was dipped in speed stinger poison and stabbed it into Astrid arm, causing her to become paralyzed.

Linda placed her done in a nearby chair. "Don't worry she's just paralyzed she'll be fine in a few hours." Linda said to stop the Vikings from worrying.

"Now I do advice from doing any farther attacking, because you're really starting to get on my nerves." Ryder said.

"If anyone should be giving a not attacking warning it should be us, because in case you haven't noticed by around three hundred." Spitelout said.

"That just makes it a fair fight." John said.

"Want to test that theory?" Spitelout asked drawing his hammer.

"Gladly." John said taking his axe off his back.

"Stop both of you." Stoick and Ryder said in sync.

"This situation is becoming way too volatile." Ryder said looking at Stoick,

"And whose fault is that?" Stoick asked rhetorically.

"I know, but it usually doesn't get this volatile." Ryder said.

"How volatile does it usually get?" Stoick asked.

"Sorry for intruding, but we had a something to settle we'll be out of your hair in a few minutes." Ryder said.

"That's it?" Stoick asked in shock.

"Do you want to deal with problems caused by a visitor to your island?" Ryder asked.

"No." Stoick said.

"There you go." Ryder replied.

"Okay stop you two." Linda said sternly.

Stoick and Ryder looked at Linda. "What?" They asked in sync.

"Seriously you two are avoid the really awkward, but important conversion here." Linda said.

Stoick and Ryder looked confused and Linda face palmed. "Ryder, Stoick is your father and Valka is your mother, who is a Templar. Stoick, Ryder is your son and an Assassin. Valka, you're a Templar, and Ryder, your son, is an Assassin. Now you three need sit the hell down and talk about this. I mean seriously you three people have one of the most messed up family I've ever seen or heard of." Linda said.

"But…" Ryder said, but was cut off by Linda. "No but's when you resolve that problem you resolve this problem."

"I think she's right." Valka said. "There is a lot of stuff we need to talk about."

"See. The Templar agrees with me. When in the history of the world has an Assassin and Templar agreed?" Linda said.

"She has you there, Ry." Mark said.

Ryder sighed. "Why can I never win a fight against you?"

"Because I'm your wife and as your wife I'm always right." Erica said. "Now sit."

Ryder sat down and the table with Stoick and Valka. "Now talk." Linda said.

"Uh, how the hell do we start?" Ryder asked.


End file.
